Lemony adventure: Nami
by yourmomium
Summary: It's been months since Nami had felt the embrace of a man, and one night her lust gets to strong and she starts...


Nami moaned as she repeatedly flicked her clit, sending waves of pleasure flowing through her naked body, each one bringing her closer to orgasm. "Luffy!" she screamed, thoughts of her captain running through her mind as she imagined his lean and chiselled body pounding in to her, doing naughty and unspeakable thing to her, her voice sending vibrations through the walls of the ship as she masturbated...

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Luffy!" the scream shot through the ship, waking up the sleeping captain. "Huh, wha… what is it, I'm up" he shook the tiredness out of his head and looked wildly around his room, his face scrunched up in confusion. "What's going on" he asked no-one as he realising that it was still dark, and was about to go back to sleep when his ears picked up something; he heard moan coming from somewhere on the ship. He was worried, what could possibly be making that noise. He rushed out his room to investigate, running through the corridors worried that someone might be hurt and as the moans got louder and louder as he got closer he realised it was coming from Nami's room. He burst in without knocking, worried for the safety of the navigator…

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Ahhhh" Nami screamed as Luffy burst in, shattered bits of wood following him. "Nami, what are you doing, urg... were you masturbating?" Luffy said as he scowled in disgust, looking at the naked Nami naked. Nami, surprised that her idiot of a captain knew what masturbating was, but she decided to question this latter as months of sailing were beginning to make her sexual desires hard to ignore and she longed again for the pleasure of sex, of sucking a man's cock, of being penetrated over and over again in all her different holes. Her mind so clouded with lust that she didn't think her action through and let her instincts take over as she jumped her captain and began shoving her tongue down his throat before Luffy even touched the ground, not expecting the sudden weight of his crew member. she began furiously kissing and stroking Luffy's hair breaking to take a deep breath after kissing for so long

"Pleasure me Luffy, please, I need YOU!"Nami moaned lustfully, the look in her eyes making Luffy not to find out what would happen if he didn't because even though he was an idiot, he still had a survival instinct which was telling him that unless he wanted to end up killed, stuffed and used as a sex toy, he better do what his navigator wanted. He nodded slowly and watched as Nami exploded in glee and got off him before turning around and prepared to sit down, giving him a full view of all her glorious assets before she sat down on him and Luffy began to go to work on her, licking her repeatedly and thoroughly getting a full taste of her juices.

"ahhh... i never knew you could be this good Luffy" Nami said breathlessly. Luffy started to extend his tong inside her, licking every inch of her he could. Nami moaned intensely at the new sensation of being penetrated by Luffy's tong. "More Luffy, yes ohhh...Use every inch of my body, please plEASE!" She cried as she felt her captains fingers start to travel across her body, some going to her nipples, flicking and squeezing them while some went to simulate her clitoris while the final one went to her round plump butt, slowly and teasingly penetrating her little tight hole. "ahhh...yes Luffy... ooh I'm gonna cum!" Nami screamed as her pussy exploded with a waterfall of orgasms which Luffy had no choice but to drink it all up so he didn't drown.

"You've been a good boy Luffy, that deserves a reward" she said as she pushed Luffy onto the bed and smiled lustfully, before bringing herself down slowly to his blue pants, unzipping his pants and giggling in glee as his member jumped out, nearly smacking her face. She slowly wrapped her hand around his third leg, hearing Luffy whimper a bit before she began stroking, slowly at fist before Luffy whimpered out loudly at being teased. She smiled again, before slowly bring her lips towards his penis and lightly kissed the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum, before kissing and licking down the the length of it. She began to lick the underside of it, all the way form the tip to the base and back, before readying herself for what she was about to do. She blew lightly on his member making her captain moan at being teased again, before she took his whole length inside her mouth, fighting her gag reflex as she took in every inch. Nami soon worked herself in to a pattern, deepthroating Luffy until his moans became a bit too loud and she prepared for him to cum. "Nami, I'm gonna cum" He shot load after load into Nami's mouth, who swallowed it all.

Licking her lips, Nami got down on her knees and elbows turning away form Luffy "Time for the main course Luffy, Think you can handle this dish?" She felt the tip of his penis touch her folds, teasing her a little. Luffy suddenly pushed into her, making Nami moan involuntary, before he began thrusting into her faster and rougher each second, the pleasure so intense Nami couldn't help but moan, finding it to hard to think properly with all the orgasmic pleasure coming form her nether regions. Luffy seemed to grow larger insider which thrusts to the point were his tip was constantly smashing against her womb. She could feel an orgasm starting to arise. she orgasmed for the second time today, her muscles clamping down on his penis, making Luffy cum himself, filling her up to the brim

Not quite yet satisfied, she signalled for Luffy to come closer. "do you think you can go a third round Luffy... Good boy" She got ready to get penetrated but got a massive surprise when Luffy suddenly began to thrust into her ass, her moans composed form feelings of pain and pleasure as Luffy pounded into her faster and faster, Nami's mind began melting from all the intense feelings that Luffy was giving her. She began to feel Luffy's member grow inside her at an unnatural rate, almost as he was trying to impale her. She suddenly felt something coming up her throat, she opened her mouth as Luffy's penis came out, and she felt that Luffy was trying to sort of floss her body with his dick. Luffy moaned loudly, his penis turning to face Nami before he came onto her face, and they both passed out


End file.
